Pertemuan
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat Light dengan seorang bocah berkulit pucat.


**Disclaimer ****:  
****Death Note © ****Tsugumi**** Ohba & Takeshi Obata****  
****Pertemuan ****© Kazu Fuyuki**

**Warning :****  
OOC, ****Typo****(s)****, Gaje****ness****, ****Abalness,****No Death Note dan lain-lain****.**

**Summary:  
Hanya sebuah pertemuan ****singkat ****Light dengan seorang bocah**** berkulit pucat**

**Rated :  
T**

**Ini adalah fic oneshot pertama saya yang gaje, absurd dan cerita ini amat sangat pendek.  
Kritik, saran, serta masukkan, saya tunggu dari para pembaca :D****  
H****ope you like it :3**

* * *

**Pertemuan adalah awal**

* * *

Bunyi decitan pintu menyambutnya dengan berisik. Ucapan 'selamat datang' ditujukan padanya, dibalaskan dengan ukiran senyum tipis. Gadis yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda, menghambur memeluk tubuhnya. Mengikat kontak batin dengannya, hingga membuat kedua sudut bibirnya melebar dua milimeter.

Tetes air menerpa kaca jendela kamarnya, mengalir lembut di bangun datar itu. Hujan sedang turun dengan lebat diluar sana. Cahaya kilat membelah langit, disusul dengan gemuruh guntur yang bergema. Histeria di lain ruangan, terdengar amat mengganggu. Diputuskan-nya untuk menanggalkan kepenatan yang sedari tadi memberat di bahunya, memejamkan mata jauh lebih baik.

**# # #**

Temperatur suhu udara yang rendah, memeluknya dipagi hari. Kaca bening yang memburam, menatapnya bisu, dipaksakan-nya membuka mata. Tak ada teriakan dari ujung tangga. Tak ada aroma roti bakar seperti hari-hari sebelum-nya. Janggal.

Light menghambur menuju dapur. Tetapi, tak mendapati dua wanita menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia pun segera mencari ke ruangan lain-nya,namun hasilnya sama, nihil.  
'Mungkin berbelanja,' pikirnya, Light pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, sungguh nyaman dipagi yang cukup dingin ini.

Setelah mengenakan seragam lengkapnya, Light segera keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi tak bersua dengan ibu dan adik-nya. Se-lama itukah, wanita berbelanja? Light beretoris sembari bergegas keluar rumah.

Langit sedang sedang berduka dari semalam, tak henti-hentinya meneteskan _liquid _bening yang sudah membasahi bumi.

Light berjalan dengan santai. Menggengam gagang payung di tangan kanan-nya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Didepan-nya, terdapat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Seorang anak – yang menurut Light berusia sekitar antara sepuluh-sebelas tahun –sedang duduk jongkok membelakangi dirinya, disebelah pagar tembok.

Wajahnya di payungi tudung jaket berwarna kelabu yang warnanya mulai memudar.  
Pakaian bagian bawahnya, hanya celana _jeans _biru usang yang longgar.

Di dasari rasa ingin tahu, Light pun segera menghampiri bocah misterius itu.  
Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya, takut bocah itu akan pergi jika terusik oleh langkah kaki sepatu yang mendekati si bocah.

Light pun berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan dengan bocah misterius yang lebih kecil darinya sembari memayungi sang bocah. Dengan menyaring kalimatnya terlebih dahulu, dengan hati-hati Light bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang umum.

Bocah itu tak menjawab, alih-alih semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, sedikit takut akan hadirnya pria asing. Hanya rintik hujan yang menerpa kubah payung, yang menemani mereka.

'Pasif,' pikir Light.

Light sedikit memerhatikan bocah di depan-nya itu. Walaupun wajahnya tertupi tudung jaket, namun wajah pucatnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, Iris mata hitamnya kontras dengan wajahnya yang pucat, tubuh yang terlihat kurus dan ringkih dan terlihat juntaian hitam legam yang berlarian kesana kemari. Tipe orang yang tak terurus.

"Siapa nama mu? Kau terpisah dengan keluarga mu?" tanya Light lagi. Namun, bibir pucat itu justru mengigiti ibu jari kanan-nya.

"..."

Light pun melirik arlojinya, kelas sudah dimulai delapan menit yang lalu.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Light yang kesekian kalinya walaupun ia tak berharap banyak.

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Light pun beranjak bangkit, hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun tertahan oleh sebuah suara, "Anda ingin mengantarkan saya ke kantor polisi terdekat, bukan?"

Light hanya terdiam. Sepatunya telah tertancap cukup dalam di permukaan aspal itu.

"Saya beritahu anda, percuma anda mengantarkan saya ke polisi." Sambung bocah di depan-nya yang membenamkan wajahnya dibalik tudung jaket.

"Lalu?" Tantang Light.

"Karena, saya bukan bocah yang sedang tersesat."

Senyum puas terukir janggal di wajah menawan Light.

* * *

**Dan awal menemukan akhir**

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
